marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell
Hades, Heck, Limbo, Netherworld, The Pit | Universe = | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Mystic Comics Vol 1 4 | Creators = George Kapitan; Harry Sahle | Quotation = Every night the foulest creatures imaginable hound me from one end of the inferno to the other! I ride through fire and blades and swamps of rotting flesh, I immerse myself in caverns filled with blood like veins-but I can't shake them off! And every night they tear me to shreds! | Speaker = Ghost Rider | QuoteSource = Ghost Rider Vol 5 2 | Overview = A common name for the underworld domains of the various demons who have referred to themselves as Satan. If they are separate from each other or different areas of a much larger dimensional plane has not been clearly explained, nor can be confirmed due to the deceitful nature of the realm(s)' various rulers. Many beings claim to be the ruler of hell. These beings have all been referred to as Hell-Lords and have often worked with, or against each other and have referred to themselves and/or posed as the Biblical Satan at one point or another. These rulers have included: * Daimon Hellstrom * Lucifer * Marduk Kurios * Mephisto * Satannish * Thog The purpose of this article is to identify activities that have occurred in these various interrelated realms. | HistoryText = 20th Century One of the most active demons claiming to be Satan during the 20th Century was the demon that empowered the Black Widow in 1928. This Satan had the Black Widow bring him the souls of the wicked and those who violated deals that he had made of them. The first of these was criminal Lester Maddox, who killed the Black Widow's sister Debbie. Accounts of other souls that the Black Widow has brought to this hell-realm included James Wagler, Garvey Lang, and war profiteers Lewis and Sykes. The Black Widow was also sent to Germany during World War II to collect the souls of Nazi soldiers due to the fact that their leader Adolf Hitler had apparently violated some pact that he had made with the Black Widow's master. One region of Hell was briefly run like an Earth-style business in 1942. Dubbed "Hades Inc." it was run by a demon calling himself Lucifer Satan (or L.S. for short). They claimed to have been responsible for Hitler's rise to power. They also sent one of their agents to the town of Arbor City in the United States and as local celebrity Victor Risling, entered into politics in order to spread his message of hate and prejudice. Risling was defeated and exposed by the other-dimensional Vision. In 1943, a demon calling himself Satan and his mistress claimed that they were involved in Hitler's rise to power. Unimpressed with the progress Hitler was making during the war they decided to replace him with Attila the Hun. This plot was foiled by the Destroyer. Following his death, a Red Skull impersonator found his soul in an unspecified Hell Realm ruled by a demon calling himself Satan. He tricked this Satan to pull the soul of Captain America to Hell. There both men battled for their freedom, with Captain America ultimately winning his freedom by defeating the Red Skull. | PointsOfInterest = * Styx River Some invocations and mentions presents Hell as having seven circles. The Ninth Circle of Hell is allegedly for the traitors. Another invocation mention the "ten unholy levels of Hell". In Hyboria, invocations mentioned seven or nine Hells. Conan once shouted about "seven Hyborian Hells". One demon was known as Azthamur of the Hundred Hells. Another invocation mentions the "Nine Seas of Hell". In Earth-85133, there's at least nine circle, with Belathauzer as the arch-lord of the Ninth Circle. | Residents = | Notes = * Not to be confused with Hel. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dimensions Category:Hell Category:Realm of Death